


Kaahaa ties mun sydämeen

by urkkija



Category: Initial D
Genre: Lappeenrannan Prismassa tavataan, M/M, Suomi AU
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urkkija/pseuds/urkkija
Summary: Takumi on juuri muuttanut Lappeenrantaan, ja aikaa yliopisto-opintojen alkuun on enää pari päivää. Hän aikoi viettää jäljellä olevan vapaa-aikansa rauhassa yksinään, mutta törmääkin sattumalta johonkuhun, jonka kanssa hänellä on yllättävän paljon yhteistä.Hiukan turhan kirjaimellisesti.





	1. Yllättävä tapaaminen

**Author's Note:**

> Jälleen kerran olen onnistunut kirjoittamaan jotain, mikä lähti pelkästä vitsistä. Tällä kertaa tosin kävi niin, että tykästyin ideaan liikaa ja se paisui lopulta alkuperäistä suunnitelmaa paljon laajemmaksi pullataikinaksi. Todettakoon vielä että en itse asu Lappeenrannassa tai opiskele LUT:issa, mutta olen pyrkinyt tekemään taustatyöni kunnolla kokemuksieni, internetin ja sisäisen tietolähteeni avulla.

Takumi vilkaisi taskussaan ruttaantuneelle lapulle rustaamaansa ostoslistaa. Hänen perässään vetämästänsä pyörällisestä ostoskorista löytyi jo vedenkeitin, pöytälamppu, kaikenlaisia pesuaineita ja muutama vielä puuttunut keittiötarvike. Oli tullut aika siirtyä täyttämään jo valmiiksi uhkaavan täyttä koria ruokatarvikkeilla. Hän oli ostanut jo uutta kämppäänsä lähimpänä olevasta kaupasta joitain perustarpeita, mutta laajemman valikoiman ja halvempien hintojen vuoksi hän halusi tehdä enemmät ostokset Prismassa, etenkin kun oli kerta sinne viiden kilometrin matkan jo ajanut.

Takumi ryhtyi keräilemään koriinsa listaamiaan tuotteita, kuten vihanneksia, tofua, riisiä, puurohiutaleita ja maustekastikkeita. Elokuu oli lopuillaan ja meneillään oli viimeinen lauantai ennen Takumin yliopistotaipaleen alkamista, eikä hän todellakaan ollut hypermarketissa yksin, sillä suhteellisen varhaisen ajankohdan vuoksi kaikki lähialueen vanhukset ja lapsiperheet tuntuivat löytäneen tiensä Lappeenrannan ostosparatiisiin.

Edellispäivä oli kulunut kokonaan muuttaessa, ja vaikka Takumi ei omistanut turhan paljoa tavaraa, oli hän silti jokseenkin voipunut pitkän päivän jäljiltä. Suurin osa tavaroista oli löytänyt paikkansa jo eilen, mutta soluhuoneen nurkassa lymysi vielä muutama lajittelua odottava kassillinen vaatteita. Takumille muutto merkitsi uutta alkua elämässä, sillä paikkakunnan vaihdoksen ja opiskelujen aloittamisen lisäksi kyseessä oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän tulisi asumaan yksin. Ei tosin yksin sanan varsinaisessa merkityksessä, sillä oli hänellä toki solussaan myös kämppäkaveri, jonka hän oli tavannut lyhyesti eilen. Tämä oli vaikuttanut ihan kelvolliselta tyypiltä, mikä oli helpotus, sillä Takumi todella toivoi saavansa vihdoin kunnolla nauttia omasta rauhastaan ja keskeytyksettömistä yöunista.

Viimeisenä tuotteena ostoslistalle oli kirjoitettu Oltermanni, joten Takumi lähti etsimään kaupan juusto-osastoa. Pian hän löysikin oikean hyllynvälin, mutta havaitsi järkytyksekseen, että juustohylly suorastaan kuhisi oltermanninhimoisia venäläisiä turisteja. Nopeaa slaavikieltään papattava parvi tukki tien juustojen luokse niin tehokkaasti, että Takumi ymmärsi niiden luokse pääsemisen ilman kyynärpäätaktiikkaa olevan turha haave. Hän päätti hankkia suosiolla maitotuotteensa sittenkin rauhallisesta lähikaupastaan, ja kääntyi nopeasti kannoillaan kävelläkseen kohti kassoja vain huomatakseen liian myöhään, että joku kännykkänsä tuijottelija olikin kävelemässä suoraan päin häntä ja hänen kukkuroilleen täytettyä koriaan.

Takumi ei kerinnyt väistää tai varoittaa toista, ennen kuin tämä oli jo törmännyt häneen ja siinä samalla tönäissyt ostoskorinkin nurin. Takumin koriinsa keräämät ruoat ja tavarat lävähtivät lattialle. Osa vieri muutaman metrin päähän, uhkaavan lähelle juustoista taistelevaa venäläismassaa, joka ei vaikuttanut pienestä välikohtauksesta hetkahtaneen. Takumi horjahti, mutta säilytti tasapainonsa. Syyllinen näytti ensin yllättyneeltä, mutta ilme vaihtui pian pahoillaan olevaksi, kun tämä tajusi mokansa. ”Ah, sori.” hän hengähti, nosti kaatuneen korin pystyyn, ja sukelsi poimimaan karanneita ostoksia. Takumi toipui omasta säikähdyksestään ja alkoi myös kerätä tavaroitaan lattialta. Suurin osa niistä ei ollut onneksi kierinyt kauas.

”Ootko muuttanu iha justiinsa?” Takumi katsahti ylös kuullessaan hänelle osoitetun kysymyksen ja loi törmääjään nyt tarkemman silmäyksen. Mies, joka piteli kädessään paistinlastaa oli noin parikymppisen näköinen, Takumia pitempi ja vaaleahiuksinen. Väri oli varmaan peräisin purkista, sillä se näytti liian kellertävältä ollakseen luonnollinen.

”Joo oon.” Takumi totesi. Enää muutama karkulainen jäljellä.

”Opiskelemaan vai?” mies jatkoi pudottaen samalla koriin shampoopullon.

”Joo.”

”Mitäs alaa?”

Viimeinenkin paprika pääsi takaisin koriin. ”Konetekniikkaa.”

Takumi näki kuinka miehen kasvoille levisi epäuskoinen hymy. ”Ei oo totta, sama ku mulla! Hei, mä oon itse asiassa sun tuleva tuutori! Jopas sattu.”

Takumi räpäytti silmiään yllättävän tiedon sisäistettyään. Hän ei ollut varsinaisesti ajatellut törmäävänsä alansa vanhempiin opiskelijoihin vielä pariin päivään, ei ainakaan kirjaimellisesti. ”Aa, okei. Hauska tutustua.” hän sai soperretuksi, ja soimasi mielessään itseään siitä, miten epäkohteliaan epäinnostuneelta kuulosti.

Toinen ei tuntunut välittävän laimeasta reaktiosta, vaan vastasi aidosti innostuneella äänensävyllä: ”Kuin myös! Mä oon muuten Keisuke.” Keisuke tarjosi oikeaa kättään, joten Takumi tarttui siihen esitellen samalla itsensä: ”Takumi”.

”Puuttuuks sulta vielä jotain täältä kaupasta?” Keisuke kysyi kädenpuristuksen jälkeen.

”Ei?” Takumi vastasi ihmetellen kysymyksen tarkoitusta.

”Mietin vaan et jos sul on nälkä niin haluisitko tulla toho Heseen syömään ja juttelemaan? Sullahan ei vissiin mitään nopeesti pilaantuvaa tossa ollu. Nii ja mä tietty tarjoon ku aiheutin harmia.”

Aamupalasta oli tosiaan kulunut jo jonkin aikaa, ja vaikka Takumi ei usein syönyt pikaruokaa, kuulosti tarjous melko houkuttelevalta. ”Voin lähtee mut maksan ite, ei tässä mitään vahinkoa käyny”.

”Ihan totta, ei se oo mulla rahasta kiinni. Kyllä mä ny omalle fuksille haluun tarjota.”

’Omalle fuksille’ kuulosti siltä kuin tämä vielä pari minuuttia sitten Takumin elämän kannalta täysin samantekevä ihminen olisi juuri adoptoinut hänet. Hän ei halunnut elää toisten siivellä, mutta myöntyi tällä kertaa, sillä kyseessä ei kuitenkaan ollut mitenkään suuri summa. ”No okei sitte.”

He siirtyivät kassalle, jossa Keisuke auttoi Takumia pakkaamaan ostoksensa kahteen kestokassiin, joista toista koristi kuva mustikoista ja toista appelsiineista. Keisuke nappasi mustikkakassin kantoonsa ja lähti johdattamaan Takumia kohti Prisman sisällä sijaitsevaa hampurilaispaikkaa.

Lauantaiaamupäiväinen väenpaljous ei näkynyt yhtä pahasti Hesburgerin kuin kaupan puolella, mutta jono oli silti kohtalaisen pitkä. Mikään erityisen hyvä juttelupaikka se ei ollut, sillä muiden asiakkaiden lisäksi ääntä pitivät ärsyttävästi piipittävät lasten elektroniset leikkilaitteet.

Saatuaan numerokyltillä varustetun tarjottimensa he kävivät istumaan ja odottamaan kerroshampurilaisiaan saapuviksi. Istahtaessaan vastapäätä uutta tuttavuuttaan Takumi tunsi olonsa hieman jännittyneeksi, aivan kuin alkamaisillaan olisi ollut työhaastattelu.

”No mites muutto meni?” Keisuke kysäisi ja poimi samalla pari ranskalaista tarjottimella lepäävästä pienestä paperipussista.

”Ihan hyvin. ”Takumi totesi tylsästi, ja söi itsekin muutaman ranskalaisen.

”No hyvä. Missä päin on kämppä?”

”Sammonlahdessa.”

”Sinnehän on jo jonkinmoinen matka.” Keisuke nyökkäsi hieman paikantaessaan mielessään kaupunginosan. ”Tulit varmaan bussilla?”

”Eiku omalla autolla.” Takumi otti hörpyn Coca-Colastaan ja mietti, olisiko pitänyt sittenkin ottaa Fantaa.

”Oo vau, millane auto sulla on?” Keisuke kysyi ja nojautui hieman eteenpäin selvästi aiheesta kiinnostuneena tuijottaen samalla Takumia miltei häiritsevän kiinteästi.

”Se on sellane vanha Toyota vaan, ei mikään ihmeellinen.” Takumi kertoi vähätellen hitusen häkeltyneenä toisen innokkuudesta.

”Aa. No onhan se auto sekin.” Keisuke totesi ennen kuin paljasti syyn siihen, miksi autoaihe vaikutti häntä niin kovasti kiinnostavan. ”Mä tykkään ajella kans, mulla on Mazda RX-7 vuosimallia 1993, eli siis FD on. Keltanen. Mun tärkein aarre.”

Automallin nimi ei kertonut Takumille yhtään mitään, mutta pehmeä äänensävy, jolla Keisuke sanat lausui sekä hänen huulilleen ilmaantunut hymy vakuuttivat Takumin siitä, että auto todella oli hänelle juuri niin tärkeä kuin hän väitti. 

Samassa polkkatukkainen työntekijä lähestyi heitä mukanaan tarjottimellinen hampurilaisia. Hän asetti niistä kaksi heidän eteensä ja toivotti lähtiessään hyvää ruokahalua. 

Molemmat kuorivat hampurilaisensa esiin papereista ja keskittyivät hetkeksi puhumisen sijasta upottamaan hampaansa niihin.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Keisuke puhkesi taas puhumaan mietteliäällä äänensävyllä. ”Tää on vissiin sun eka korkeakoulupaikka ku näytät niin nuorelta.”

”Juu on. Pääsin suoraan lukiosta ja kävin intin välissä.” Takumi vahvisti.

”Oho, taidat olla aika fiksu ku heti pääsit.” Keisuke totesi.

”En nyt mitenkään ihmeellisen, tänne vaan oli aika helppo päästä.” 

Keisuke kallisti päätään hieman sivulle. ”No joo, ei tää ny mikään Aalto oo. Mä tosin pääsin kuitenkin vasta toisella yrittämällä ja pidin kaks välivuotta.” Hän päästi pienen tuhahduksen, joka kuulosti hieman happamalta, mutta ei kuitenkaan suoraan ärsyyntyneeltä. ”Mun kaks vuotta vanhempi isoveli taas marssi suoraan sisään Aaltoon.”

”Aa. Mitä se siellä opiskelee?” Takumi kysäisi.

”Kemiantekniikkaa. Tai no sehän valmistu jo keväällä, mut on sillä jo väitöskirjaki suunnitteilla. En kyl tajuu miten se jaksaa.” Keisuke kertoi.

”Eikös sitä opetettu täälläkin?” Takumi pohti ääneen.

”Joo, mut eihän se tänne itärajalle halunnu. Mut mä taas en ees hakenu sinne Espooseen ku tää on niin paljon viihtysämpi paikka, on enemmän luontoo eikä oo niin kauheesti ihmisiä kaikkialla, paitsi tietty täällä Prismassa nyt tähän aikaan.”

”Tää vaikuttaa kyllä mukavalta paikalta.”

Keisuke hymähti hyväksyvästi ennen kuin kysyi: ”Onks sulla muuten sisaruksia?”

”Ei. Eikä muuta perhettä kun pelkkä isäukko vaan.” Takumi kertoi. Hän ei ollut mitenkään erityisen läheinen tupakanhajuisen isänsä kanssa, mutta ei ukossa varsinaisesti mitään moitittavaakaan ollut. Kumpikaan heistä ei vain ollut kovin puhelias tai näyttänyt tunteitaan avoimesti.

”Aa okei.” Keisuke kuittasi tiedon, ja he keskittyivät jälleen aterioidensa mutustamiseen.

Keisuke oli ensin valmis oman ruokansa kanssa, ja katseli odotellessaan ikkunasta ulos parkkipaikalle. Takumi tunsi olevansa vaivaksi hitaudellaan ja änkesi viimeiset ranskalaiset suuhunsa nopeammalla tahdilla.

Syötyään ja vietyään tarjottimensa palautuspisteeseen pojat kävelivät ulos rakennuksesta. Takumi lähti kävelemään kohti paikkaa, johon oli jättänyt autonsa ja Keisuke seurasi perässä yhä toista kauppakassia kantaen. Tällä puolen parkkipaikkaa ei näkynyt yhtään keltaista autoa, joten Keisuke oli joko tullut paikalle muulla tavalla tai parkkeerannut toiselle puolelle kauppakeskusta.

Takumi löysi mustavalkoisen autonsa siitä, mihin oli sen jättänytkin, ja käännettyään avainta lukossa aukaisi sen takakontin. Hän nosti kädessään olevan kassin konttiin ja kääntyi vilkaisemaan Keisukea. Tämä näytti katsovan autoa arvioiden, ja pistäessään toista kassia takakonttiin hän totesikin: ”On tää tosiaan aika vanha. Ei varmaan hirveen lujaa kulje.”

Takumi ei tiennyt mitä siihen vastaisi, vaikka oli kyllä kuullut vastaavia kommentteja autostaan aiemminkin.

Yhtäkkinen auton torven töräys sai heidät molemmat säpsähtämään ja säästi hänet vastaamisen vaivalta. Ääni oli lähtöisin suuresta, venäläisin rekisterikilvin varustetusta mustasta autosta, joka lähestyi heitä paljon kovempaa vauhtia kuin mikä oli alueella sallittua ja turvallista. Kuljettajalla ei myöskään selvästi ollut mitään aietta hidastaa, vaikka he olivat suoraan auton tulilinjalla.

Keisuke oli nopeampi reagoimaan tilanteeseen. Hän astui kiireesti parkissa olevien autojen väliin ja tarttui samalla Takumia kädestä vetäen tämänkin turvaan. Samassa auto paahtoi ohitse juuri samasta kohtaa, missä he olivat vain hetkeä aiemmin seisoneet.

”Saatanan hullu!” Keisuke tiuskaisi tuohtuneena vaikka kirouksen kohde ei häntä voinutkaan kuulla. Pari ärtynyttä hengenvetoa myöhemmin hän jatkoi: ”Noilta itänaapureilta voi sitten odottaa iha mitä vaan. Niin siinä käy ku on kallis auto ja painava kaasujalka ja kusta päässä.”  
Keisuke kääntyi katsomaan Takumia, jonka kulmakarvojen väliin oli ilmestynyt ryppy ja silmiin tulinen katse. Näky oli aivan toisenlainen kuin mitä Keisuke oli olettanut aiemmin pidättyväiseltä ja uneliaalta vaikuttaneelta pojalta.

”Jos sulla ei ole mitään tärkeää tekemistä niin nouse kyytiin.” Takumi totesi avaten samalla ajajan puolen oven ja istuen penkille. Keisuke oli yhä hämmentynyt yhtäkkisestä asenteenvaihdoksesta, mutta kiersi kuitenkin auton toiselle puolelle ja asettautui apukuskin paikalle, sillä ei hänellä tosiaan mitään menoa ollut, ja tilanne oli kehkeytynyt aivan liian kiinnostavaksi väliin jätettäväksi.

Takumi käänsi autonsa moottorin käyntiin ja vilkaisi, ettei takana ollut ketään, ennen kuin peruutti vauhdikkaasti ulos ruudusta. Hän vaihtoi ripeästi peruutusvaihteen ykköseen, ja kurvasi kohti samaa ulosajokaistaa, johon venäläinen auto oli aiemmin luikahtanut. Keisuke mietti, mitä ihmettä fuksin päässä liikkui, ja kysyikin epäuskoisena: ”Aiotko ottaa sen kiinni? Eiköhän se jo kerenny karata.”

”Tuolla se näkyy vielä.” Takumi totesi, ja vaikka nopea vilkaisu eteenpäin todisti väitteen oikeaksi, ei se silti asiaa Keisuken silmissä parantanut. Välimatka oli jo venynyt suureksi, eikä kilpa-ajo kaupunkialueella muuhun kuin yöaikaan ollut muutoinkaan mitenkään erityisen välkky idea.

Musta auto ajoi selvästi holtittoman kovaa, ja joutui tekemään tiukan jarrutuksen, ettei olisi törmännyt edellä ajavaan autoon sen pysähtyessä punaisiin valoihin Helsingintien risteyksessä. Valojen pidätellessä autoa he saivat kurottua välimatkaa umpeen, ja pysähtyivät lopulta samoihin valoihin, kolme muuta autoa välissä.

Kun vihreät jälleen syttyivät, lähti jonon etummainen verkkaisesti kääntymään vasemmalle. Venäläiskuski taas iski kaasun pohjaan heti liikkeellelähdössä, ja tyytymättömänä kulkuaan edellään rajoittavaan pieneen Citroeniin tööttäsi pitkästi torvea saaden kaikki lähistön jalankulkijat kääntämään yllättyneenä päätään äänen suuntaan. Keisuke tuhahti tyytymättömänä törkeään eleeseen. Heti kun Citroen oli väistynyt riittävästi tieltä, venäläiskuski kääntyi vilkkua käyttämättä vasemmalle. Auto oikaisi suoraan oikeanpuoleiselle kaistalle päästäkseen hitaammasta autosta nopeammin ohi ja pakotti samalla toisesta suunnasta oikealle kääntymässä olevan jarruttamaan törmäyksen välttämiseksi.

Takumin edellä ajavista autoista kaksi jatkoi suoraan eteenpäin, yksi taas kääntyi vasemmalle kuten Takumikin. Välittömästi käännöksen tehtyään Takumi tarkisti oikeanpuolisen kaistan tyhjyyden, napautti sitten vilkun päälle ja vaihtoi kaistalle. Hän painoi kaasua ja pyyhkäisi ohi edellään ajaneesta autosta ja hitaasta Citroenista. Hän saavutti samassa oikealla kaistalla ajavan kahden auton ryppään, viskasi vilkun tällä kertaa vasemmalle, siirtyi suoraan Citroenin eteen ja onnistui pujottelemaan tiensä läpi ahtaasta välistä sulavasti ja vauhdikkaasti. Takumin ja venäläisauton välissä ei ollut enää muita, mutta mainittu auto oli jo karannut kauas selvän ylinopeutensa turvin. Takumi painoi lisää kaasua keskittynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

Keisuke oli ällistynyt Takumin taidonnäytteestä. Tämä tuntui hallitsevan autoa kuin se olisi osa hänen kehoaan. Jos jotain menisi pieleen, vanha autonrähjä olisi kuolemanloukku, mutta taitavan kuskin vuoksi kolarin mahdollisuus ei tuntunut realistiselta. Auton vauhti kiihtyi yhä, ja Keisuke päästi ilmoille itsestään selvän huomautuksen, vaikkei nopeus häntä varsinaisesti haitannutkaan: ”Tässä on nopeusrajoitus.”

Takumin vastaus toteamukseen tuli yhtä neutraaliin sävyyn: ”Mutta ei peltipoliiseja”.

Keisuke naurahti ennen kuin sanoitti mietteensä: ”Sulla on kyseenalaiset moraalit”.

Takumi ei ruvennut väittämään vastaan, vaan jarrutti sen sijaan, sillä valot edellä olivat vaihtuneet punaisiksi. Myös musta auto, joka yhä ajoi oikeanpuolista kaistaa, joutui pysähtymään valoihin edellään ajavan jarruttaessa. Takumi taas oli vasemmalla kaistallaan jonon ensimmäinen edellään ajaneen livahdettua vielä keltaisella eteenpäin. Keisuke käänsi päätään taaksepäin vilkaistakseen toisen auton kuskia. Tympeän näköinen kusipää.

Vihreiden valojen jälleen vaihtuessa Takumi lähti kipakasti liikkeelle ja sai ylimääräistä etumatkaa, kun mustan auton kuski joutui odottamaan, että edellä oikealle kääntyvä lähti pois tieltä. Pian risteyksen jälkeen vasemmanpuoleinen kaista kapeni pois. Venäläinen kiihdytti lähentyen Takumia, mutta oli nyt jumissa tämän takana, sillä jatkuva liikenne vastaantulevan liikenteen kaistalla teki ohittamisen mahdottomaksi. Vaikka Takumi ajoi selvää ylinopeutta, ei hän pystynyt karistamaan suoralla tiellä suurempaa ja voimakkaampaa autoa kannoiltaan. Tilanne sopi kuitenkin hänelle, sillä pääasia oli, että töykeä kuski sai nyt vuorostaan katsella hänen takavalojaan. Takumi jatkoi ajamista tyytyväisenä, kunnes näki kyltin, jossa kerrottiin Sammonlahden olevan oikealla, ja kääntyi sen opastamana sivutielle toisen auton jatkaessa matkaansa eteenpäin.

Muutamaa käännöstä myöhemmin Takumi kurvasi näyttävän käsijarrukäännöksen kera uuden asuinkerrostalonsa parkkipaikalle. Vasta auton pysähdyttyä Takumi havahtui nykyhetkeen ja keskittynyt ilme karisi hänen kasvoiltaan. Hän käänsi katseensa apukuskin penkillä istuvaan, häntä hiljaa erikoisella ilmeellä katselevaan seuraansa. ”Aa sori, en ajatellu yhtään että sinäkin tulit nyt vahingossa tänne”.

Keisuken ilme oli huvittunut. ”Pitäiskö mun loukkaantua siitä et oon mielestäs niin mitäänsanomaton että vaan unohdat mun olemassaolon kokonaan?”

”Anteeks, kun ajan tosissani unohdan kaiken ympäriltäni.” Takumi pahoitteli.

”Ei se mitään, huomasin kyllä. Taidat aika useinkin harrastaa tollasta?” Keisuke hymähti. Alkujärkytys Takumin oletettua reippaammasta ajotyylistä oli vaihtunut kiinnostukseen sen taustoja kohtaan.

”No en nyt niin kovin usein, en ilman syytä. Silloin kun kohdalle osuu tuommosia toisten turvallisuutta vaarantavia törkimyksiä vaan.” Takumi pohti.

”Ei se sunkaan nopeutes ehkä kaikista turvallisin oo”, Keisuke huomautti.

”Varmistan aina ettei kukaan ole vaarassa”, Takumi puolusteli ja veti suunsa mutruun. ”Mutta niin, voin heittää sut nyt kämpälles, missä päin se on?” hän jatkoi.  
Keisuke näytti hetken pohtivalta ennen kuin totesi: ”No kun kerran ollaan jo täällä niin kai mä voin saman tien auttaa sua noitten ostosten kanssa.”

Takumi yllättyi ehdotuksesta. ”Uh, no jos tahdot…” hän sopersi vastaukseksi, vaikka olisi toki itsekin saanut ongelmitta molemmat kassit kannettua sisälle.

He nousivat ulos autosta ja ottivat kassit takakontista. Takumi lähti kävelemään kohti muutaman vuosikymmenen ikäistä kerrostaloa Keisuken seuratessa häntä. Kun he kävelivät portaita kolmanteen kerrokseen, Keisuken pää oli täynnä kysymyksiä, mutta hän päätti, että vastaukset niihin saisivat odottaa siihen asti, että he olisivat sisällä asunnossa. Oikeaan kerrokseen päästyään ja oikealle ovelle löydettyään Takumi kaivoi avaimensa taskustaan. Odotellessaan Keisuke katseli ympärilleen. Rakennus ei ollut erityisen viihtyisä.

”En kyllä todellakaan ajatellut että tässä kävisi näin.” Takumi totesi kääntäessään avainta lukossa.

Siihen ajatukseen Keisuke pystyi yhtymään. Harvoin sitä tutustuu sattumalta uuteen ihmiseen ja vielä samana päivänä vierailee tämän kotonakin. ”No en minäkään, oot sinä kyllä yllätyksellinen veijari.” Keisuke totesi huvittuneena.

”Anteeks…”

”Ei tartte pyytää. Ittehän minä seuraan tuppauduin.”

Oven takaa paljastui tuiki tavallinen opiskelija-asunto rumine muovimattoineen. Jätettyään kenkänsä eteisen matolle Keisuke tepasteli syvemmälle asuntoon huomaten vasemmanpuoleisella seinällä kaksi vierekkäistä ovea. ”Aa, tää on solu. Niinpä tietenkin.” hän totesi. Hän ei ollut itse asunut ikinä solussa, vaan oli vuokrannut heti fuksivuonna kämpän yksityiseltä, mutta soluasuminen oli helpon saatavuutensa ja edullisuutensa vuoksi yleisesti juuri opintonsa aloittaneiden suosiossa.

”Niin.” Takumi kuittasi vastaukseksi toteamukseen, johon ei oikein voinutkaan sen enempää todeta.

”Eikö tunnu oudolta asua tuntemattoman kanssa?”

”No oon asunu tässä vasta yhden yön mutta ei erityisen.”

”Niin joo. Varmaan sulla on kans muutakin uutta ja outoa mietittäväks nyt ku opinnot alkaa.” Keisuke tuumasi kävellessään keittiöön.

”No joo.”

Molemmat nostivat ostoskassinsa pöydälle ja alkoivat purkaa niiden sisältöä. Keisuken käteen osui paketti maustamatonta tofua. ”Ootko kasvissyöjä tai jotai ku tällasta lihan korviketta käytät?” hän kysäisi ennen kuin laittoi paketin jääkaappiin.

”En ole, eikä se oo lihan korviketta vaan proteiini sinänsä.” Takumi korjasi.

”Oon joskus kokeillu mutta se oli iha mautonta, ei oo pahemmin jääny himoa sitä kohtaan.” Keisuke tunnusti.

”Meillä syödään sitä usein kotona, kun sen maustaa kunnolla niin hyvää tulee.” Takumi kertoi.

”Voishan sitä uudelleen kokeilla jos se maistuski joltai.” Keisuke myönsi. Samassa kuului oven avautumisesta lähtöisin oleva ääni. Uteliaana Keisuke kääntyi katsomaan kahta ovea, joista oikeanpuoleinen oli juuri avautumassa.

Keisukella ei ollut varsinaisesti mitään ennakko-oletuksia sen suhteen, millainen Takumin asuintoveri olisi, mutta tätä näkyä hän ei todellakaan ollut uskonut todistavansa. Hänen katseensa kohtasi huoneestaan poistumassa olevan mustatukkaisen miehen kanssa. Molemmat jähmettyivät paikoilleen, yllätys oli molemminpuolinen.

Millä ihmeen tuurilla Takumin kämppäkaveri sattui olemaan juuri Nakazato?

”Mitä helvettii sä täällä teet?” oli ensimmäinen lause, jonka Keisuke onnistui järkytyksestään hieman toivuttuaan muodostamaan.

”Sitä miun pitäis kyllä kysyy siulta. Mie asun täällä.” Nakazato vastasi varsin oikeutetusti.

”Miks helvetissä vieläkin, oishan sulla ollu jo vuosia aikaa hankkia yksiö.” Keisuke ihmetteli.

”On miulla tärkeämpiäkin asioita joihin käyttää rahaa kuin asuminen.” Nakazato totesi ärsyyntyneellä äänellä.

”Tarkotakko sitä kotteroas jossa kiikkuu takapeilissä karvanopat ku milläki amiksella?” Keisuke naljaili.

”Miun geeteeärrä pesee siun kanarianlintus millon vaan.” Nakazato tiuskaisi.

”No ei kyllä pessy viimeeks.” Keisuke muistutti ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan sananvaihtoa sivusta seurannutta Takumia. ”Miks sä asut tän tyypin kanssa?”

”En minä sitä päättäny mut ei kai siinä nyt mitään erityistä vikaa ole.” Takumi mutisi tilanteesta hieman kiusaantuneena.

”Lakatkaa puhumasta niinku mie en ois tässä, saatana!” Nakazato ärjäisi hiiltyneenä.

Keisuke huokaisi dramaattisesti. ”Joo mentäskö Takumi tonne sun huoneesees niin ei tartte tota naamaa enempää katella.”

Takumi oli hämmentynyt todistamastaan vuorovaikutuksesta, mutta avasi huoneensa oven ja päästi Keisuken sisään kommentoimatta asiaan mitään. Keisuke istahti Takumin pedatulle sängylle ja veti syvään henkeä puhaltaen sitten ilman kuuluvasti ulos suustaan.

Takumi istui kirjoituspöytänsä tuolille ja mietti hetken, miten halusi muotoilla kysymyksensä, ennen kuin päätyi helpoimpaan vaihtoehtoon. ”Mitä tuo oli?”

”Ei mitään vakavaa, älä siitä huoli. Me vaan käydään toistemme hermoille.” Keisuke selitti ja lisäsi: ”Sitä paitsi se on tutalaine ja ne saa noppia ihan liian helposti, se ansaitseeki vähä kuittailua.”

Vastaus ei riittänyt selittämään koko tilannetta, joten Takumi esitti jatkokysymyksen: ”Miten te sitten tunnette toisenne?”

”Parkkeerattiin fuksivuonna vierekkäin parkkipaikalla ja ruvettiin puhumaan autoista, päädyttiin sit jossain vaiheessa ajamaan kilpaa pikkuteillä yöllä. Me ollaan vaan liian erilaisia tulemaan toimeen, se ei ees uskalla driftata ja häviää siks aina ku tiellä on vähänkin enemmän mutkia.”

Takumi päästi ymmärtävän äännähdyksen ja Keisuke jatkoi: ”Mut ei puhuta siitä enää. Unohin kysyä aiemmi, mut mistä sä muute oot kotosin?”

”Mäntyharjulta.” Takumi vastasi.

”Et siis kovin kaukaa.” Keisuke nyökkäsi. ”Mä oon alun perin Lahesta mutta asuin Espoossa jokusen vuoden ennen ku tänne muutin. Tää on kyllä ollu paras paikka kaikista. Lahessa ei oo mitään hauskaa, nyt ku Cheekkiki on lopettanu ja Espoo ei oo ikinä tuntunu kodilta.”

Takumi hymähti vastaukseksi.

”Mutta hei.” Keisuke aloitti uudesta aiheesta. ”Kukas siellä Mäntyharjulla on opettanu sua ajamaan autolla niinku ajat?”

Takumi pohti hetken, kuinka paljon oli valmis kertomaan, sillä totuus ei ollut täysin päivänvalon kestävä. Keisuke ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut siltä, että aikoisi hankkia Takumin vaikeuksiin menneisyyden laittomuuksista, joten hän päätti olla rehellinen. ”Oon ajanu yleisillä teillä kolmetoistavuotiaasta.” hän aloitti ja näki Keisuken silmien laajenevan ja kulmakarvojen kohoavan tämän sisäistäessä tiedon. ”Isä opetti ajamaan että voisin olla hyödyksi. Ajoin pitkään Mäntyharjun ja Mikkelin väliä tosi aikasin aamulla, toimitin meidän kaupan tuotteita sinne kauppahallin herkkupuotiin. Siihen aikaan ei liiku paljon poliiseja tai muita autoja, joten aloin ajaa aina vaan kovempaa että kerkeisin vielä vähän nukkua ennen koulua.”

Keisuke näytti menneen sanattomaksi, mutta sai hetken päästä kuitenkin todettua: ”Mä luulin et mä alotin aikasin ku olin kuustoista. Lahessa ei ollu muutakaan tekemistä niin piti jotain kivaa keksiä niin se jotain oli sitten kilpa-ajoa kaduilla.”

Takumi jatkoi kertomustaan: ”Mulle taas ajaminen oli pari ekaa vuotta vaan pakkopullaa. Vasta kun aloin ajamaan muutakin kuin vain suoraa tietä kaupunkien välillä siitä tuli kiinnostavampaa, rupesin kokeilemaan sivuteillä vähän kaikenlaista.”

Keisuke vaikutti hyvin kiinnostuneelta kuulemaan tarkemmin Takumin kokemuksista. ”Ois kiva joskus nähä mitä sun ’vähän kaikenlaista’ tarkottaa. Millon aloit kisata?”

”En varsinaisesti milloinkaan. Siis suunnitellusti. Välillä ohitin jonkun joka sitten suuttui siitä ja yritti päästä ohi ja silleen, mutta en ole ikinä sopinut mistään yhteislähdöistä ja radoista ja sellaisista.” Takumi kertoi. Hänellä ei ollut ikinä ollut tarvetta todistaa kenellekään, että on nopeampi tai taitavampi eikä siten ollut ikinä tullut ottaneeksi osaa kilpa-ajoihin, joita jotkut hänelle tuntemattomat mäntyharjulaiset harrastivat.

”Oikeesti? Hitsi, meidän pitää kyl jossain välissä vetää oikee kisa sitte nii pääset niitten makuun.” Keisuke tuumasi suunnitelmastaan selvästi innostuneena.

Keskustelu aiheesta jatkui vielä jonkin aikaa. Takumi puhui harvoin kenellekään autoharrastuksestaan, ja se, että joku oli aiheesta niin innoissaan, oli erityisen uutta.

Keskustelun lopulta tyrehdyttyä Keisuke oli saanut Takumin mukaan ideaansa, vaikka odottikin yhä sitä itse selvästi enemmän kuin Takumi.

Hetken päästä Keisuke rikkoi hiljaisuuden, joka ei ollut kerinnyt vallita kauaa: ”No mutta, viittisiks heittää mut takas Prismaan, unohin et mun piti ostaakki sieltä jotai ku törmäsinki suhun.”

”Joo tottakai.”

Matka takaisin Prismalle sujui huomattavasti alemmilla nopeuksilla kuin aiemmin. Päästyään jälleen parkkipaikalle Takumi pysäköi autonsa. Keisuke oli jo avaamassa oveaan, kun hän näytti muistavan jotain.

”Ainii muute, vaihettaisko puhelinnumeroita? Voit sit kysellä mitä vaan kouluun tai Lappeeseen tai ihan mihin tahansa liittyen.”

”Okei.”

Keisuke kaivoi kännykkänsä taskustaan ja hetken sitä näppäiltyään pyysi Takumia luettelemaan numeronsa, minkä tämä tekikin. Numeron avulla hän löysi tämän WhatsAppista ja lähetti keskusteluun autoemojin jotta Takumikin saisi hänen yhteystietonsa itselleen. Sen tehtyään hän kiitti kyydistä, he hyvästelivät ja Keisuke poistui autosta lähtien kävelemään kohti kaupan sisäänkäyntiä.

Keisuke pysähtyi vielä hetkeksi katsomaan, kuinka vanha Toyota hävisi takaisin liikenteen sekaan. Hänen uusi tuttavuutensa oli todellakin erittäin kiinnostava tapaus, ja hän oli onnellinen siitä, että tulisi todennäköisesti jatkossakin olemaan yhteyksissä tämän kanssa. Keisuke mietti, olisiko hänen kuitenkin pitänyt olla hieman kohteliaampi tämän kämppäkaveria kohtaan, ettei hänestä saanut huonoa kuvaa heti aluksi. Ties mitä juttuja tämä nyt aikoi hänestä fuksille kertoa. Toisaalta typeräähän se vain olisi tekeytyä ystävälliseksi pelkän näytöksen vuoksi ja oli Takumi kuitenkin vaikuttanut oikeasti viihtyvän hänen seurassaan alkujähmeydestä päästyään. Keisuke ei muutoinkaan arvostanut epärehellisyyttä saati ollut edes kykeneväinen valehtelemaan uskottavasti. Jos hän ei kelvannut omana itsenään niin olkoot sitten niin.

Illalla Takumi köllötti sängyssään kerraten mielessään päivän tapahtumia. Itse asiassa hän oli tehnyt sitä jo siitä lähtien, kun oli ollut toista kertaa sinä päivänä ajamassa kohti uutta kotiaan. Hän ei ollut varma siitä, mitä kaikesta tapahtuneesta pitäisi ajatella. Hänelle oli erittäin harvinaista, ellei jopa ainutkertaista, kertoa itsestään niin avoimesti juuri tapaamalleen ihmiselle kuin hän oli tänään kertonut. Ajatuksiaan asiaa kohtaan pohtiessaan Takumi tajusi, että itse asiassa se outo tunne, joka hänellä oli ollut loppupäivän ajan, johtui siitä, että hän halusi nähdä toisen uudelleen jo pian. Keisuke oli maininnut olevansa tuutori, joten se hetki koittaisi siis mitä luultavimmin ylihuomenna. Ajatus siitä, että hän tiesi nyt etukäteen ainakin jonkun uudesta opinahjostaan myös helpotti jännitystä koulun alkamista kohtaan.

Ulkona tuuli kahisutti lähellä kasvavien koivujen lehtiä, aamulla herätyskello ei raastaisi häntä ylös aikaisin. Siinä hetkessä kaikki oli oikeastaan aika hyvin.


	2. Uusia paikkoja

Auringonvaloa siivilöityi sisään sälekaihtimien lomasta, kun Keisuke seuraavana aamuna havahtui hiljakseen hereille unestaan. Hän ei avannut heti silmiään, koska mikään ulkoinen paine ei siihen pakottanut. Käännettyään pari kertaa kylkeään peiton alla silkasta vetelehtimisen ilosta hän lopulta totesi, että oli jo täysin hereillä, ja päätti nousta ylös lämpimästä ja pehmeästä pesästään. Kellokin oli varmaan jo lähempänä puoltapäivää, sillä nukkumaanmeno oli taas venynyt pikkutunneille ties minkä vuoksi.

Noustessaan istuma-asentoon sänkynsä reunalle Keisuke nappasi yöpöydältään kännykkänsä. Sen näyttö kertoi kellonajaksi 11:37, mikä oli hänelle varsin tyypillinen heräämisaika vapaapäivänä. Jos hän olisi ollut järkevä, olisi hän jo aiemmin pyrkinyt sopeuttamaan unirytmiään varhaisemmaksi, sillä huomenna hänen pitäisi olla yliopistolla heti aamusta vastaanottamassa uusia fukseja. Ajatuksenjuoksu palautti hänen mieleensä eilispäivän tapahtumat ja erään kiinnostavan fuksin. Oli uskomatonta, mihin kaikkeen sattuma saattoikaan johtaa. Päivä oli ollut niin erityinen, että se sai uuden aamun tuntumaan pakahduttavan tylsältä, sillä hänellä ei ollut mitään suunnitelmia päivän varalle. Hän haukotteli ja venytteli hieman ennen kuin nousi lopulta ylös ja suuntasi vessaan aamutoimia varten.

Puettuaan rennot vaatteet päällensä Keisuke laittoi itselleen yksinkertaisen aamupalan paahdetuista ruispaloista joiden päälle hän kokosi juustoa, kinkkua ja kurkkusiivuja. Pureskellessaan leipiään hän pohti sitä, mitä voisi päivän aikana tehdä. Hän muisti saaneensa Takumin yhteystiedot, ja päätti kysyä josko tämä haluaisi tehdä jotain yhdessä. Turhat small talkit ohittaen ja enempiä asiaa jahkailematta hän naputtelikin viestin menemään ja koetti onneaan.

Takumi oli virkeä nukuttuaan yönsä kerrankin hyvin, ja päivä sujui muutoinkin mukavasti. Hän oli juuri valmistelemassa itselleen lounasta, kun hänen puhelimensa päästi uudesta viestistä kertovan merkkiäänen. Hän keskeytti leikkuulaudalla lepäävän porkkanan pilkkomisen ja vilkaisi kännykkäänsä. Viesti oli Keisukelta, ja siinä luki: ”Ootko vapaa tänää”

Takumi oli yllättynyt yhteydenotosta ja etenkin sen sisällöstä. Halusiko Keisuke tosiaan käyttää viimeisen vapaapäivänsä hänen tapaamiseensa? Hämmennyksen rinnalle nousi lämmin tunne, ja Takumin huulet kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn. Hän naputteli vastauksensa kysymykseen. ”Joo”

Uusi viesti ilmestyi näytölle lähes välittömästi: ”Haluisitko nähä vähä Lappeen paikkoja”

”Vaikka joo” Takumi lähetti vastaukseksi. Viestikentän ylälaidan teksti paljasti Keisuken kirjoittavan jo seuraavaa viestiään.

”Jes, voin tulla hakee sut ku tiedänki mistä”

”Tuunko heti”

Takumi katsoi esillä olevia wokkiaineksia ja laskeskeli ajantarpeensa ennen kuin vastasi: ”Teen just ruokaa niin 45 minuutin päästä sopisi paremmin”  
”Okei, nähään sit”-kuittaus kilahti kännykkään saman tien. Takumi laski laitteen käsistään ja jatkoi pilkkomista hyvillä mielin. Ei hän ollut varsinaisesti pelännyt eilisen jäävän vain yhden päivän jutuksi, mutta tämä todisti, että Keisuken halu tutustua oli todella ollut aitoa eikä vain tuutoriasemasta johtuvaa ystävällisyyttä.

Neljänkymmenen minuutin kuluttua Keisuke kiisi kohti Sammonlahtea. Kuten tavallista, hänen menopelinsä sai matkan varrella useat päät kääntymään, sillä kirkkaankeltainen klassikkourheiluauto näyttävine spoilereineen ei totisesti sulautunut tavalliseen harmaaseen automassaan. Auto heijasti hyvin omistajansa persoonaa, kumpikaan ei mukautunut muiden oletuksien mukaan tai pelännyt joukosta erottumista. Keisuke nautti harvasta asiasta yhtä paljon kuin siitä, kun sai painaa autonsa kaasupoljinta ja tuntea sen moottorin kierrosluvun nousevan.

Keisuke oli iloinen siitä, että Takumi oli tarttunut hänen ehdotukseensa niin helposti. Oli mukavaa päästä esittelemään kaunista kotikaupunkiaan tuoreelle tulokkaalle, ja parasta oli, ettei hänen tarvinnutkaan viettää päiväänsä yksin niin kuin hän oli alun perin ajatellut. Toki omakin rauha oli mukavaa, mutta hyvässä seurassa jaetut kokemukset tuottivat aina sitä enemmän iloa.

FD kurvasi kerrostalon pihaan. Takumia ei vielä näkynyt, joten odotellessaan Keisuke loi silmäyksen tämän asuntoa päin. Hän paikansi oikean parvekkeen, ja näki sen viereisessä ikkunassa ihmisen siluetin. Tarkentaessaan katseensa ikkunaan hän tunnisti hahmon Nakazatoksi, joka tuijotti suoraan hänen autoaan. Keisuke virnuili itsekseen. Hän oli eilen illalla käynyt pesettämässä autonsa ja tiesi sen kiiltelevän erityisen edustavan näköisenä.

Samassa Takumi jo astuikin ulos rakennuksesta. Keisuke näki hänen silmiensä laajenevan ja suunsa hieman avautuvan yllätyksestä keltaista Mazdaa katsoessaan. Takumi lähestyi autoa miltei varoen. Avattuaan matkustajan oven hän istahti penkille yhä selvästi häkeltyneenä.

”Moi.” Keisuke tervehti virne yhä kasvoillaan. ”Moi.” Takumi vastasi, ja jatkoi hetken päästä turvavyötään samalla kiinnittäen: ”On tämä kyllä hieno. En oo ikinä ollu tämmösessä sisällä.” Takumin vilpitön ihmetys hänen rakasta autoaan kohtaan ilahdutti Keisukea suuresti. ”Kiitti. Juu ei näitä muutenkaan niin kovin paljoa täällä Suomen kaduilla kulje.” ”No ei joo.”

Keisuke vapautti käsijarrun ja lähti pihasta. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen hän kysäisi: ”Missäs päin oot täällä jo käyny?” ”En monessa paikkaa, Sammonlahden lisäks yliopistolla pääsykokeessa ja Prismassa tietenkin. Joskus kävin täällä lapsena mutta en oikeestaan muista siitä mitään.” Takumi pohti. ”Okei, hyvä et tällä retkellä on sitte oikeeki pointti.” Keisuke tuumasi.

Takumi hymähti. Sanat jäivät pyörimään hänen mieleensä. Mitä ’oikeeki pointti’ tarkoitti? Jos hän olisikin tuntenut kaupungin hyvin ennestään, olisiko Keisuke tehnyt saman tien u-käännöksen ja todennut että heidän oli siis tarpeetonta viettää aikaa yhdessä? Takumin ylianalysoidessa sanoja taustalla soivasta radiosta alkoi kuulua uuden kappaleen pehmeä alkusävelmä. Hetken kuunneltuaan hän tunnisti sen Tehosekoittimen ’Hetken tie on kevyt’ -kappaleeksi, joka oli soinut usein radiossa kun hän oli ollut pieni. Hän päätti jättää turhan mietinnän sikseen, ja keskittyi sen sijaan käsillä olevaan hetkeen.

Keltainen auto lipui tutun sävelmän säestyksellä kohti keskustaa, ikkunasta näkyi hetkessä ohi vilahtelevia puita ja taloja. Auto liikkui yhtä pehmeästi kuin laulun melodia, sallitun nopeuden ylärajalla. Keisuke käsitteli autoaan kokenein, varmoin ottein, ja Takumi pystyi rentoutumaan sen kyydissä istuessaan, mitä ei tapahtunut kaikkien kohdalla. Loppumatkan aikana he vaihtoivat kuulumisiaan, vaikkei juuri mitään uutta ollutkaan kerinnyt tapahtua edellisen kerran jälkeen.

Keskustan saavutettuaan Keisuke etsi tyhjää kadunvarsiparkkipaikkaa, ja sellaisen kahden auton välistä löydettyään taskuparkkeerasi autonsa vaivatta. Ulos noustessaan he tunsivat hennon tuulenvireen heiluttavan hiuksiaan. Sää oli täydellinen, lämpöä oli noin 20 astetta ja auringon päältä purjehtivat pilvenhattarat loivat hetkellisiä varjoja jatkuvan porotuksen sijaan. Keisuke lähti johdattamaan Takumia samalla paikoista lisätietoja kertoen. ”Tossa on Giggling Marlin eli Gemmi, siellä järjestetään paljon opiskelijabileitä ja jatkoja. Toinen suosittu paikka on sit Amarillo, se näkyy kohta vasemmalla, ihan tuon Keskuspuiston vieres.” Takumi katseli ympärilleen heidän kävellessään. Kaupungin keskusta oli selvästi Mäntyharjun vastaavaa isompi, mutta ei myöskään tuntunut liian suurelta kuten Helsingin loputon rakennusmeri.

He kävelivät viihtyisän, vehreän puiston läpi, ja Keisuke jatkoi esittelyään: ”Tuossa näkyy Iso K, se on tosi suosittu shoppailupaikka. Sen käytävillä tosin hengaa aina hirveesti teinejä mikä on kyl vähä rasittavaa.” Sen sanottuaan hän näytti tajuavan jotain ja hän kääntyi katsomaan Takumia kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. ”Hetkone, ootsä vielä teini?”  
”Joo, en oo vielä täyttäny kahtakytä.” Takumi tunnusti. ”Huh. Tässähän tuntee olonsa vanhaks. Oon tosin vaan kolme vuotta sua vanhempi mutta kuitenki.” Keisuke päivitteli. 

Samassa heitä vastaan käveli hyvin pukeutunut nainen, joka katsoi suoraan heihin näyttäen haluavansa heidän huomionsa. Pojat pysähtyivät kuulemaan, mitä asiaa tällä oli. 

” Извините, скажите мне, где Призма?”

Takumi ei ymmärtänyt sanaakaan naisen puheesta, mutta Keisuke näytti tajuavan mitä tämä oli vailla. ”Prisma on tuollapäin.” Hän sanoi osoittaen samalla oikean suunnan.

”Спасибо.”

”Juu ei mitää.”

Naisen lähdettyä annettuun suuntaan Takumi kysyi ihmeissään: ”Ymmärrätkö sä venäjää?” Keisuke naurahti hieman ennen vastaamista. ”Et selvästi oo asunu täällä pitkään joo. Kaikki venäläiset tahtoo Prismaan, saatoit huomata eilen et niitä kuhisi siellä aika tavalla.” Takumi ei voinut väittää vastaan, sillä sen havainnon hän todella oli tehnyt. ”No joo”.

”Mut hei, maistusko jäätelö?” Keisuke ehdotti osoittaen lähellä olevaa jäätelökioskia. Takumi vastasi myöntävästi ja he kävelivät kioskille, jolle oli lyhyt jono. Vuorollaan he tekivät tilauksensa, salmiakkijäätelöä Keisukelle ja verigreippisorbettia Takumille. Takumi oli varautunut maksamaan oman pallonsa, mutta Keisuke kerkesi ensin vastaamaan kysymykseen ’yhdessä vai erikseen’ ja vilautti korttiaan molempien puolesta. Maksun jälkeen he siirtyivät sivummalle. Keisuke nautiskeli jäätelöään tyytyväisenä, mutta Takumia vaivasi syyllisyydentunto siitä, että hän ei ollut tälläkään kertaa maksanut omasta osuudestaan. ”Hei tota, mä voin kyllä maksaa takasin tästä”.

”Ei tarvii, sä maksat takas sillä että oot vaan siinä mun seurana.” Keisuke vastasi. Sanat saivat Takumin sisällä aikaan oudon muljahduksen. ”Toi kuulosti siltä et oisin joku maksettu seuralainen.” hän mutisi kulmiaan kurtistaen. Keisuke naurahti kommentille hyväntuulisesti. ”Älä pelkää, en ajatellu että roikut mun kans vaa ilmasten herkkujen toivossa”. ”Niin, en tietenkään roiku. Mutta siis voin kyllä oikeesti maksaa.” Takumi jatkoi itsepäisesti.

”Taisin sanoo jo eilen mut mulla ei tosiaan oo rahasta puutetta, et ei se alle neljä euroo mitää merkkaa, eikä sun tarvii tuntea jääväs mitään velkaa siitä.” Keisuke vakuutti. ”No okei sitten…” Takumi huokaisi.

”Voin kyllä vähän maistaa tosta jos siitä tulee parempi mieli.” Keisuke totesi sitten täydellä pokkanaamalla, joka paljasti ettei kyse ollut vain vitsailusta. Ehdotus tuli Takumille täysin puskista, mutta toisaalta Keisuke vaikutti juuri sellaiselta ihmiseltä, joka voisi tehdä jotain sellaista turhia miettimättä. ”Öh okei.” hän sai sanotuksi, sillä ei hennonut kieltäytyä eikä ollut turhan bakteerikammoinenkaan. Keisuke kumartui hieman, kunnes saavutti Takumin pitelemän tötterön, ja haukkasi siitä hampaillaan pienen palan. Hän vetäytyi takaisin, mutusti palasta hetken, ja kommentoi sitten: ”Ihan hyvää, tosi raikasta kyllä. Mut ei voita salmiakkia”, ennen kuin palasi oman pallonsa pariin.

Takumi katsoi lievän kadon kokenutta jäätelöpalloaan. Kuinka joku, joka oli tuntenut hänet vasta hieman yli vuorokauden ajan, kykeni moiseen tekoon ilmekään värähtämättä? Vielä enemmän häntä ihmetytti se, että Keisuken tuttavallinen käytös ei kuitenkaan tuntunut lainkaan tungettelevalta, vain jollain kumman tavalla täysin luonnolliselta. Oli kuin he olisivat tunteneet toisensa jo vuosia, paitsi tietenkin sillä erotuksella että he eivät oikeastaan voineet sanoa edes tuntevansa toisiaan. Vielä. Asia tosin oli parhaillaankin korjautumassa.

Takumi työnsi ajatuksensa syrjään, kun he jatkoivat matkaansa puiston laitaa pitkin jäätelöitään samalla syöden. Puiston kulmassa kohosi vanha vaaleankeltainen puukirkko, jonka kohdalta he kääntyivät vasemmalle. Keisuken esittelykierros jatkui heti kirkon vierestä. ”Siinä on kurkipatsas, se lakitetaan aina vappuna.” Lyhyen matkan päässä sijaitsi toinen eläinpatsas, kyljellään köllöttelevä norppa, jonka Keisuke taas kertoi olevan suosittu maamerkki tapaamisien sopimiseen. He jatkoivat suoraan eteenpäin katua, joka lähti pian viettämään alaspäin. Hieman etäämmältä kantautui viritettyjen mopojen pärinää.

Lyhyehkön kävelymatkan jälkeen edessä alkoi siintää toinen puistoalue. Lähempänä sitä autotie vaihtui ensin asfaltoidusta mukulakiviin ja yhä edempänä ruohopäällysteiset, kulmikkaat kukkulat kohosivat maasta. Niiden välissä kulkevaa tietä reunustivat kivimuuraukset. ”Tää on Lappeenrannan linnotus, täällä on sit aina vappuna perinteinen piknikki.” Keisuke kertoi heidän kävellessään lähemmäs paikkaa.

Kun he saapuivat linnoituksen tasaiselle alueelle, oli jäätelöt jo syöty. Ylhäällä oli useita vanhoja puu- ja kivirakennuksia, joissa toimi ravintoloita, museoita ja kauppoja. Takumi katseli ympärillään levittäytyvää linnoitusaluetta. Mäen korkeimmalla kohdalla ei kohonnut prameaa linnaa, mutta kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaankin alueessa oli jotain erityistä. ”En tiennytkään että täällä on tällainen paikka, on kyllä siisti.” hän tokaisi vaikuttuneena.

Keisuke hymyili itsekseen Takumin reaktiolle, sen aitoudelle. ’Aito’ oli muutenkin sana joka tuntui kuvaavan tätä hyvin. Takumi oli vaikuttanut aluksi ujolta, mutta sen kuoren alla hän oli avoin eikä peitellyt mielipiteitään, mitä Keisuke arvosti ihmisissä.

Kauempana näkyi auringonvalossa kimalteleva järvi, jota kohti suora tie johdatti. He seurasivat tietä järven äärelle. Hennon tuulen aiheuttamat pienet laineet liplattivat iloisina vasten satamakiveystä ja ympärillä ihmiset käyskentelivät kiireettömästi loppukesän lempeästä lämmöstä nauttien. Lokkiparvi kirkui lähettyvillä. He lähtivät seuraamaan kahlittua rantaviivaa takaisin keskustan suuntaan. Lyhyen matkan päässä kohosi Lappeenrannan kuuluisa hiekkalinna, jonka luo Keisuke johdatti Takumin. Paikalla hiekasta veistettyä taidonnäytettä ihailemassa oli paljon lapsiperheitä, mutta joka kesänä uudelleen rakennettava, teemaltaan vaihtuva massiivinen linna veti puoleensa myös vanhempia katselijoita. Takumin tutkaillessa linnan monia yksityiskohtia vilkuili Keisuke sivusilmällä häntä. Suurimman osan ajasta hänen kasvonsa olivat lähinnä tasaisen ilmeettömät, mutta johonkin tiiviisti keskittyessään syttyi hänen silmiinsä värähtämätön katse.

He jatkoivat pian matkaansa veden vierellä. Hyvin nopeasti tuli vastaan paikka, josta Keisukella oli varsin vilpoisia muistoja. ”Täällä pääset sitten vappuna pulikoimaan.” hän mainitsi ilkikurisen virneen löytäessä tiensä hänen kasvoilleen. ”Se on tosi hauskaa, lasketaan liukumäkeä pitkin tohon veneenlaskupaikalle ja sit lapetaan vielä ämpäreillä lisää vettä niskaan.”

”Uh, vappunahan vesi on vielä aika kylmää.” Takumi totesi selvästi tapahtuman väitettyä hauskuutta epäillen. ”Joo niin on, mut ei hätää. Vaatteet päällä lasketaan ja jälkikäteislämmityksestä kans huolehditaan.” Keisuke vakuutti, mutta ei voinut olla lisäämättä: ”Oon kyllä kuullu huhupuheita että jonain vuonna ois ollu niin kylmää et on pitäny jäähän sahata aukko laskemista varten ku ne ei oo sulanu ajoissa.”

”Ei kai oikeasti?” Takumista paistava epäuskoinen kauhistus huvitti Keisukea. ”En tiiä, kuten sanoin niin huhuja ovat.” hän kertasi, ja kaivoi samalla taskustaan tupakka-askiaan ja sytkäriään. Hän nappasi yhden savukkeen, vei sen huulilleen ja sytytti. Vedettyään ensimmäisen henkosen hän kiinnitti jälleen huomiota seuralaiseensa. Hitto. Takumi oli vetäytynyt kauemmas hänestä ja näytti selvästi vaivaantuneelta, kulmat kurtistuneina. Kukaan Keisuken ystävistä ei välittänyt hänen satunnaisesta polttelustaan, joten hän ei ollut tullut ajatelleeksi Takuminkaan siitä häiriintyvän. ”Haittaaks jos poltan?” hän kysyi, vaikka näki jo rehellisen vastauksen Takumin eleistä.

”Parempi olis jos et, se haisee niin kamalalta.” Takumi vastasi. Keisuke huokaisi ja tumppasi tupakkansa, sillä se ei ollut Takumin viihtyvyyttä tärkeämpi. Hän oli kuitenkin iloinen siitä, että tämä oli rehellinen mielipiteensä suhteen. ”En mä polta ku satunnaisesti.” hän totesi puolustuksekseen. ”Oon kyl harkinnu senkin vähän lopettamista.” ”Hyvä idea. Oon ite todella kyllästynyt siihen käryyn kun isä polttaa aina kotona, laittaa ruokaakin tupakka suussa.”

”Ai sekö se oli sen teiän maustetun tofun salainen ainesosa, nikotiini?” Keisuke lohkaisi. Takumi päästi äänen joka muistutti naurahdusta ja pieni hymy käväisi hänen kasvoillaan. Se taisi olla ensimmäinen kerta kun Takumi osoitti ulospäin olevansa huvittunut jostain. Vastaavanlaisia huolettoman iloisia reaktioita olisi mukavaa nähdä useamminkin. Keisuke hymyili. He kävelivät hetken aikaa hiljaa kepeän tunnelman saattelemana. 

”No, mitäs oot tykänny tästä kierroksesta?” Keisuke kysäisi heidän lähestyessään satamatoria. ”On ollu mukavaa, tämä alue on kyllä todella viihtyisä.” Takumi totesi vastaukseksi. Keisuke oli asiasta täysin samaa mieltä, etenkin kesäisin oli mukavaa tulla sataman läheisyyteen käveleskelemään ja nauttimaan tunnelmasta. Hän mietti, olisiko jäljellä vielä jotain paikkaa, jonka hän haluaisi toiselle esitellä. Eräs idea nousikin pian hänen mieleensä, ja hän päätti päästää sen saman tien ilmoilleen. ”Hei haluisiks muute nähä mun kämpän? Sehän ois vaa reiluu ku mä näin sun jo eilen.”

Takumi näytti yllättyvän hieman ehdotuksesta, mutta myöntyi siihen kuitenkin nopeasti. He palasivat FD:n luo ja ajoivat lyhyehkön matkan asunnolle. Perillä kohosi korkeita kerrostaloja kauniilla paikalla aivan järven rannalla. Parkkeerattuaan autonsa omaan ruutuunsa Keisuke johdatti Takumin oikealle ovelle ja sisällä hissille, jossa hän painoi korkeimman kerroksen nappulaa. Hissimatkan aikana Keisuke tuli viimein ajatelleeksi sitä, mihin kuntoon oli kämppänsä jättänyt. Pieni tai hieman suurempikin epäjärjestys ei häntä haitannut, mutta yleensä hän silti siivosi jos tiesi jonkun olevan tulossa, etenkin jos se joku oli hänen veljensä, sillä hän ei pahemmin välittänyt nähdä tämän sotkua kohtaan luovia paheksuvia katseita. Voihan helvetti. Äkkiä hän toivoi, että olisi jaksanut aamulla laittaa astiansa tiskikoneeseen ja koota sänkynsä viereen lattialle kasautuneet pyykit pyykkikoriin.

Keisuke avasi oven asuntoonsa. Heti eteisessä heitä tervehtivät lattialla sikin sokin lojuvat kenkäparit. ”Sori et täällä on vähän sotkusta.” Keisuke pahoitteli samalla kun he riisuivat kenkänsä niiden seuraksi. ”Ei se mitään.” Takumi vastasi katsellen jo uteliaana peremmälle. Keisuke kiiruhti jo edeltä asuntonsa päähuoneeseen, jossa yhdistyivät keittiö ja olohuone. Hän poimi olohuoneen matolta pari siihen hylättyä sukkaa ja kävi viskaamassa ne makuuhuoneensa avonaisesta ovesta sisään ennen kuin sulki oven. Tilanne oli kaikista sekaisin nimen omaa sen takana, joten Keisuke toivoi, ettei Takumi odottanut saavansa kokonaisvaltaista asunnon esittelyä. Hän suuntasi seuraavaksi keittiöön, jossa hän latoi likaiset astiat tiskipöydältä tiskikoneeseen.

Keisuken pikasiivotessa Takumi tutkaili asuntoa. Vaikka se ei tosiaan siisteydeltään ollut kuin sisustuslehdestä, oli se muutoin vaikuttava. Rakennus ei ollut montaa vuotta vanha ja tilaa oli runsaasti, suurista ikkunoista avautui upea näköala järvelle. Olohuoneen varustukseen kuuluivat valtava televisio, Playstation 4 ja ympäriinsä ripoteltuja erillisiä kaiuttimia. Asunnon kalusteetkin näyttivät olevan peräisin jostain muualta kuin Ikeasta. Paikka oli jotain aivan muuta kuin perinteinen halpa opiskelijakämppä. Keisuken puheet siitä, ettei hänellä ollut puutetta pikkurahasta eivät selvästi olleet perättömiä.

Takumin huomio kiinnittyi hyllyn päälle aseteltuihin kahteen kehystettyyn valokuvaan. Toisessa Keisuke poseerasi voitonriemuisen näköisenä autonsa rinnalla, toisessa taas kahden muun ihmisen vieressä. Takumi ei tiennyt keitä toiset olivat, mutta päätteli heidän i’istään ja yhdennäköisyydestään Keisukeen, että pojan täytyi olla isoveli, jonka hän oli edellispäivänä maininnut, ja nainen oli luultavasti hänen äitinsä. Keisuke ja hänen veljensä näyttivät kasvonpiirteiltään hyvin samoilta, etenkin heidän silmänsä, jotka olivat molemmilla tummansiniset ja teräväkatseiset. Tyyliltään he kuitenkin poikkesivat selvästi, siinä missä Keisuken hiukset olivat vaalennetut ja varsin villisti stailatut, olivat hänen veljensä kutrit luonnolliset ja huomiota herättämättömät. Veljellä oli myös yllään siisti kauluspaita, Keisukella taas kirkkaan keltainen huppari. Ainoa, joka kuvassa hymyili, oli nainen kuvan keskellä.

Keisuke oli lakannut kolistelemasta astioita, ja ilmestyi hetken päästä hänen viereensä. ”Mitäs kattelet?” hän kysyi, vaikka vastaus oli melko ilmeinen. ”Näitä kuvia vaan.” ”Mm. Tossa oon just ku oon saanu FD:n ja tossa toisessa on mun äiti ja veli.” Keisuke esitteli vahvistaen Takumin epäilykset. Hän mietti ohimennen, oliko tällä isää vai oliko kuvassa koko perhe, mutta päätti olla kysymättä asiasta. ”Näytätte ihan samalta veljesi kanssa.” hän kommentoi sen sijaan. Keisuke mutristi suutaan. ”Ei kyl näytetä, se näyttää joltai sivistyneeltä bisnesmieheltä ja mä oon kyl siitä niin kaukana ku vaa voi olla.” ”Niin mut kasvonpiirteistä.” Takumi korjasi. ”No ehkä sitten niin mut ite sitä näkee vaan eroavaisuuksia.” Keisuke totesi. ”Ja niitä riittää.” hän lisäsi hetken kuluttua. Kommentti jäi ilmaan roikkumaan. Kyse taisi olla jostain muustakin kuin pukeutumistyylistä ja ulkonäöstä.

Keisuke rikkoi hetken kestäneen hiljaisuuden: ”Haluisitko muute jotai juotavaa?” Nesteytys ei tosiaan olisi pahasta, Takumi tuumi. ”Voisin ottaa vettä.” ”Ois mulla muutakin.” Keisuke kertoi ja lähti kohti jääkaappiaan Takumin seuratessa. Jääkaapista paljastui muutama tölkki olutta sekä Motor oil ja Driver’s energy – energiajuomia. Keisuke poimi itselleen yhden Motor Oilin ja katsoi Takumia kysyvästi. ”Otan kuitenkin ihan vaan sitä vettä tällä kertaa. Nukuin kerrankin hyvin eikä väsytä niin en tarvi lisää energiaa.”

”Mulla on paha tapa juoda näitä vaikka ei nii väsyttäiskään. Mut näytät kyl tänään virkeemmältä ku eilen joo.” Keisuke tokaisi laskiessaan samalla hanasta vettä lasiin, jonka ojensi lopuksi Takumille. ”Eilinen oli lähempänä normaalitilaa, etenkin lukiossa olin aina ihan väsynyt ja nuokuin tunneilla. Kaveritkin vitsaili siitä ja sano että näytän pandalta kun on niin tummat silmänaluset.” Takumi kertoi ja hörppäsi vettä ennen kuin lisäsi: ”Olin sitten penkkareissakin panda kun en muuta keksiny.”

Pandakommentti näytti riemastuttavan Keisukea. ”Olipa söpö valinta, onks sulla kuvaa siitä?” Takumi meni hieman hämilleen sanavalinnasta. ”Ei oo.” ”Ai, harmi. Ei tosin mullakaan oo kuvaa omastani. Mä olin vankikarkuri, oli sellanen pallokin jalassa mutta se irtos jossain vaiheessa ja hävis. Hitto siitäkin on kyl jo ikuisuus.” Takumi yritti kuvitella Keisuken vangin asu päällä. Lopputulos oli jotenkin yllättävän sopiva.

”Mut hei, puhutaanpa vähän tästä uudestakin koulusta. Joko jännittää huominen?” Keisuke vaihtoi aihetta. ”No vähän, ei nyt hirveästi.” ”Mua kyllä jännittää ku näkee kaikki muutki uudet fuksit, teitä on aika paljon.” Kommentti sai Takumin muistamaan että Keisuke tosiaan oli tuutori myös kaikille muille uusille opiskelijoille, ei vain hänelle. Se oli itsestään selvää, mutta sai silti Takumin tuntemaan jotain, mitä hän ei osannut pukea sanoiksi.

”Lähin tuutoriks lähinnä noppien takia mut tää on osoittautunu tähän mennessä mielenkiintoseks vaikkei se oo ees vielä alkanu kunnolla.” Keisuke hymyili. ”Sullaki on vielä niin paljon opittavaa teekkarielämästä yleensä. Mut niistä kursseista, teekkarihymneistä ja läystäkkeistä ja sen sellasista kerrotaan kyllä sitten yhteisesti. Konetekniikoiden tavoille mun pitää kyl vielä sut opettaa.”

”No mitä tapoja meillä sitten on?” Takumi kysyi. Hän ei ollut aiemmin kuullut mistään erityisistä. ”No meiltä lähtee tunnetusti vaatteet päältä jossain kohti iltaa.” Takumi ei tiennyt, vitsailiko Keisuke. ”Ootko tosissas?” Keisuke nauroi. ”No ainakin useammin ku muilta. Ei mulla aina lähe.” hän virnisti leveästi. Takumi mietti mihin oli oikein ryhtynyt, ja ilme hänen kasvoillaan oli ilmeisesti Keisuken mielestä hyvin huvittava, sillä katsottuaan sitä hän puhkesi taas nauramaan. Nauru oli hyväntahtoista, ei ivaavaa, vaan sellaista, jota kuunnellessa tulee itsekin hyvälle tuulelle.

He jatkoivat vielä pitkään puhumista opiskeluasioista, mutta myös kaikesta muusta mahdollisesta. Takumi oppi uutta paitsi opiskelijaelämästä, myös Keisukesta, kuten että tämä piti 90-luvun musiikista sekä tulisesta ruoasta ja kannatti jääkiekossa SaiPaa vaikka olikin asunut Pelicansin vaikutusalueella pitempään. He kuluttivat aikaansa myös muun muassa pelaamalla pleikkarilla Need for Speediä. Autoharrastus oli läsnä kaikkialla Keisuken elämässä melkein naurettavuuteen asti, joten pelivalinta ei ollut mikään yllätys. Takumi ei ollut pelannut peliä aiemmin mutta pääsi nopeasti siitä jyvälle ja aika kului sen parissa nopeasti.

Kun päivä oli kääntynyt jo illan puolelle, he lopulta väsyivät pelaamaan ja pistivät ohjaimet syrjään. Keisuke tajusi olevansa oikeastaan hyvin nälkäinen, sillä hän ei ollut syönyt juuri mitään koko päivänä, joten hän ehdotti että he menisivät syömään. Takumi hyväksyi ehdotuksen, ja kertoi haluavansa sen jälkeen palata asunnolleen. 

Noustessaan ylös lähteäkseen Keisuke kurkisti samalla ulos ikkunasta. ”Ai kappas, siellä sataa.” ”Tarvitsisikohan sateenvarjoa?” Takumi pohti. Hän ei ollut lukenut säätiedotusta eikä hänellä ollut omaa varjoa mukana. ”Yleensä vaan yritän sateessa juosta nopeesti ku ei sitä ikinä muista ottaa mukaan. Itse asiassa en ees tiedä missä se on.” Keisuke tunnusti pöyhien samalla tukkaansa. ”Okei, sitten ei kai auta kuin juosta.”

Muutaman kymmenen metrin matka kerrostalon ovelta autolle ei ollut pitkä, mutta riittävän pitkä, että siinä kerkesi hieman kastua vaikka juoksikin. Lyhyen ajomatkan jälkeen he kävivät syömässä Iso Kristiinassa sijaitsevassa aasialaisessa buffetissa, jossa Takumi pääsi helpotuksekseen maksamaan oman ruokansa itse. Keskinkertaisen buffetruokailun jälkeen Keisuke vei Takumin takaisin sinne, mistä oli tämän aamupäivällä poiminut kyytiinsä. Tunnelma autossa oli raukea, sade jatkui yhä. Pyyhkimet huolehtivat rytmikkäästi huitoen etulasin näkyvyydestä ja auton liike sai vesipisarat juoksemaan kilpaa ikkunoiden pinnoilla.

Keisuke pysäytti autonsa mahdollisimman lähelle kerrostalon ovea ja Takumi irrotti turvavyönsä. ”Nähdään sitte huomenna.” Keisuke totesi. ”Joo, nähdään.” Takumi vastasi. Hän avasi oven poistuakseen, ja sateen ropinan ääni vahvistui hetkeksi ennen kuin ovi taas suljettiin. Keisuke heilautti vielä nopeasti kättään hyvästiksi ennen kuin lähti ajamaan pois. Hän odotti jo innolla huomista, eikä vähiten sen takia että näkisi taas Takumin. Tämä tarjosi olemassaolollaan kiinnostavaa vaihtelua Keisuken arkeen. Ei hän elämäänsä varsinaisesti tylsänä pitänyt, mutta toisinaan hänelle tuli kuitenkin tunne, kuin siitä puuttuisi jotain. 

Hän kääntyi risteyksestä Helsingintielle ja lisäsi kaasua ajaessaan kohti tyhjää kotiaan.


End file.
